


nightshade

by Katraa



Series: These Lazy Days [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hibiki is a Breeder, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Pokeverse, This gets pretty explicit, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yamato fantasizes, Yamato is a Trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katraa/pseuds/Katraa
Summary: Yamato is finally alone for an hour or two, Hibiki out walking the hoard of Eevees, which is a perfect amount of time.POKEVERSE: yamato is alone and he comes to grips, so to speak, with his crush. (pwp)





	nightshade

**Author's Note:**

> this is pwp  
> i am finally writing solo fic for this nerd  
> my life is now complete.  
> thanks.

Yamato has always been adept at concealing things. Emotions were the easiest. Ever since his parents had passed, leaving him to a retired and grumpy Grandfather, he had learned to mask his feelings. His Grandfather wasn’t a warm man and delighted in telling stories of the days where he led the family Gym far more than he enjoyed acting as a stand-in Father. Yamato didn’t blame him - the man was old and he had already raised a daughter. But that still didn’t mean Yamato didn’t learn to compartmentalize things. And really, he would have been on the fast-track to being the youngest Champion and Gym Leader in his region had he not moved out to that little town and met Hibiki Kuze. 

Hibiki Kuze was a bundle of energy. Life shown brightly in his eyes and he never looked at things with a hint of distaste. Things were always half full for him, never empty. Hibiki was fierce and determined and happy. He was exceptionally clever and his eyes blinded Yamato the first time the sun’s rays caught them. 

Yamato had felt his core tremble with nerves the first time he stepped into that Day Care and met the boy he’d learn to call his first friend, his best friend. Yamato almost wishes he could go back in time and be a bit less curt to Hibiki, knowing just how much he’d come to mean to him. 

But no one can turn back time. You can only focus on the future. 

Even if that future keeps taking abrupt twists and turns and you end up cramped in hotel rooms, city-hopping, badge-hunting, with five Eevees and your best friend, and falling in love with him somewhere along the way.

* * * 

Hibiki was out with the troops. At least, that’s what he called the parade of Eevees. Yamato let him walk the damned things on their color-coded leashes whenever he wanted, but he reserved the right to take care of the pink-leashed one. She didn’t have a name yet but Yamato was strangely fond of her. She was the oldest of the four newborn Eevees and she insisted on slumbering in his hair. At first he had been irked to all hell but eventually he grew comfortable with the slumbering warmth and the way her little feet twitched in her sleep. Indeed he was quite fond of her. So Hibiki didn’t get to walk that one.

The good thing about that Eevee was that she loved to sleep. Even when she wasn’t nesting in Yamato’s hair she was sleeping on the mound of pillows on Hibiki’s bed. Apparently like her Trainer, she seemed to delight in his presence only when he wasn’t there to witness it. 

Which is exactly what Yamato was doing. Except it was a different kind of delight, even for him. 

Traveling around with Hibiki was oddly entertaining. Yamato cherished it. But Hibiki’s constant presence meant that certain things were a bit harder to accomplish. Reading, training ... and well, masturbating. He didn’t do it often and it wasn’t really a hobby of his. There was a genuine relief of tension that accompanied it and after a long stretch of battles at a Gym he’d need it. It was always fastidious and it was always when Hibiki was away. He refused to do it with the boy sleeping a bed away, and he refused to muck up the shower. 

He just didn’t remember needing it so often. He could easily go weeks without it, but as of late it felt like every other god damn day he needed to rip off his gloves. He almost shredded a pair it was that bad. 

But he didn’t dwell on it. He was more stressed than usual and he assumed that had something to do with it. 

So as he usually did, he made certain Hibiki wouldn’t be back for another half an hour or so, and he got to work. 

It was methodical. Remove the gloves, unbuckle the belt, and nudge his slacks and underwear down just enough. He didn’t need to completely remove his pants, and truly, it was easier just to do it this way. In the event Hibiki came back early, it was easier to drag the pants up quickly and fasten them rather than have to shimmy them all the way up his pale thighs. 

The next part was always difficult. Some days he’d be overstimulated and would need some sort of lubricant to get going. Other days he’d tremble at the slightest touch and find the rough expanse of his palm to do just the trick. Today was one of the latter types of days. 

His fingers curled shamelessly around his already half-hard dick. It felt scorching to the touch. Yamato was always morbidly fascinated with how quickly he hardened beneath his own touch. The skin was enflamed and he felt his breath quicken, rising to the occasion. 

Sometimes he’d drag his nail along the vein and just under the head. Sometimes that’d do the trick and his heels would dig into the bed and he’d bite his bottom lip and thrust up into the tightness of his own fist. Sometimes he’d have to yank so hard, fist his erection so fast, that he was certain that wasn’t normal. He never needed much beyond that. It was human biology and hormones at its basics.

But today was different. His hand, trembling, curled tighter and his thumb swiped over the head. Usually that’d be too sensitive and not to his liking but today it made his back arch and his breath catch. A little moan escaped him and he dug his nails down against the comforter to ground himself. 

But he ended up doing something completely different. Instead of speeding up, he slowed and he thumbed the slit again. Beading precum, he imagined it felt much like a tongue would. A very soft and attentive tongue and — 

And that’s when he ended up thinking that’s what Hibiki’s tongue would feel like. It didn’t click in his head at first. Instead, he let the fantasy play out. Hibiki’s small, perfect, warm hands on him. 

Suddenly it wasn’t him but it was Hibiki tentatively fisting his dick. 

Suddenly, it was Hibiki who was dragging his nails against the far edge of his hips. 

He could picture the way Hibiki’s face would flush that pretty pink. The way Hibiki’s cheeks would hollow as he was catching his breath after overexertion. And fuck, what he wouldn’t give to have Hibiki’s cheeks hollow when he was putting those pouty lips to use. 

Entirely turned on at that point, Yamato began to curl his fist tighter around himself. He focused higher, closer to the head, and bit down hard on his lip. He could practically feel Hibiki leaning over him, kissing him, laughing and staring at him with those unreal eyes of his. Hibiki would be as attentive as a lover as he was a Trainer, a Breeder and —

“Hibiki,” Yamato hissed out, his hand fisting the sheets imagining it to be beautiful curls. His hips bucked forward and he sped up even faster, chest rising and falling faster. 

He’d imagine Hibiki would kiss him hard right about now. He’d lean down and kiss him breathless just as he stroked him to completion, silky thighs spread along his, warm body trembling and erection pressing against him and whining and moaning and —

Yamato came so hard he almost choked. He stroked himself until the orgasm faded, leaving his lower stomach with the guilty remains. He felt fantastic, satisfied to the bone, but it didn’t last. That tingling feeling in his limbs was soon replaced with gnawing guilt. 

He had just pleasured himself thinking about his best friend. Worst yet, he had been exceptionally into it. He had almost imagined fucking him down into the hotel bed right at the end, his pretty face and pretty voice and—

Yamato pressed a shaking hand to his forehead and stared at the ceiling. 

From the moment he allowed Hibiki to tag along he knew it would be a bad idea. That he’d fall even more in love than he already was. Hibiki was the exception to every rule and it was hard to ignore the way his Absol seemed to pick up on that, to channel that, to cling to Leila like she was his sun and stars and moon. Yamato just hoped Hibiki would never read into it. Hibiki was his only friend, his most trusted companion, and he wasn’t going to lose him over something stupid like this. 

But he had just gotten off to him. It’s a lot more than just pining. 

Yamato groaned and reached for a tissue. He was still a couple of badges away from the Elite Four and he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to keep up this charade much longer. He needed a vacation. From battling and Hibiki. Before he ended up pinning the energetic moron to the nearest wall and kissing him breathless. 

Now clean, Yamato stared over at the slumbering Eevee. She seemed so happy, so content, so— pink.

She was pink. 

She had fucking evolved during that. 

Shame clung to him like a second skin and when he caught sight of the ribbons, of the way her little eyes opened and stared back, blue and drowsy, he realized that it was hard to deny.

The love he felt for her, the love she felt for him, all came back to Hibiki. He was in love with Hibiki Kuze and she was the manifestation of that. 

He just wished she hadn’t evolved during _that_. He’d have to divine a convincing cover story for Hibiki when he returned.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know?? what you thought?  
> i haven’t written solo fic in awhile.


End file.
